


The Road To Here

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Reba (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Reba reflects on her life starting when Barbara Jean first entered it.





	The Road To Here

Reba flicked through the photo album on her lap, thinking back to how it all began. She hated the woman. She had every right. Her husband left her for a tall, psycho blonde and Reba was set on hating Barbara Jean forever for that. She really was, and it worked for a long time.

It was easy at first, she was annoying, loud, obnoxious. Reba could have gone on for hours about what she didn’t like about her. She tolerated her, but only barely in those days. She wasn’t sure why she did it, not really. She claimed it was so her kids didn’t lose their dad, but she could have just as easily shut him out as let him stay in their lives.

Barbara Jean was a menace to her, but the woman had always been nothing but kind to Reba from minute one. Eventually that inherent goodness wore on her and it became easier for Reba to accept her. Not like her, but accept her as part of her life. She still harbored that initial resentment but it was softer now, quieter. It didn’t nag at her as much.

As time passed, Barbara Jean continued to wear Reba down. From good intentioned, yet unwanted hugs, to supposedly flattering surprises –Reba still couldn’t forget that hair– each little thing Barbara Jean did chipped away at Reba. It took her a long time to call her a friend, but they’d gotten there. Slowly, surely, but she supposed it was inevitable. Barbara Jean was relentless. Reba laughed to herself. Some things never change.

She supposed they had really gotten close when Barbara Jean was having trouble with Brock. It was something Reba could relate to all too well, and when Barbara Jean needed her in those times, she was there. Sometimes begrudgingly, but she was there nonetheless. She knew how much it meant to her.

It was sometime after Brock and Barbara Jean divorced that things changed between them once more. She was surprisingly distant in those times, choosing to pursue other things, and Reba had to admit to herself that she missed the old Barbara Jean. They even talked on the phone a few times, which no one but the two of them knew.

Barbara Jean had eventually come back to Reba. Brock had moved on, and moved far away. Van and Cheyanne moved out permanently. Kyra was out in the world doing her thing, and Jake was in high school, but it hardly seemed like he was ever at home. So, when Barbara Jean came knocking at her door one day, Reba was happy to see her. Genuinely happy. She even hugged her for once.

That’s how it happened. How Barbara Jean ended up moving in with her, how they became a couple. It was how everything changed and brought them to where they were now. It had been a long, hard road, but it led them here, and there was something to be said for that.

"Barbara Jean, you want to look at some old memories with me," Reba asked, as Barbara Jean stepped into the living room. Barbara Jean smiled and sat down on the couch next to Reba.

She reached out to point at a particular photo. "Oh, this is the time where-" she began, but Reba interrupted.

"How about we just look, not talk," she urged.

"Ok," Barbara Jean replied, and Reba flipped the page.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for Femslash February 2019. If you’d like to see more for Barbara Jean/Reba, please leave me a request. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Edina_Saunders_Prompt_Collection/signups/new
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
